Cansado
by Celeste GZ
Summary: Historia que participa en la séptima convocatoria de fanfic de "GundamWingYaoi en Español" Página de Facebook (/Gundam.Wing.Yaoi.Hispano) HeeroxDuo Yaoi
Historia que participa en la SEXTA convocatoria de drabbles de "GundamWingYaoi en Español" Página de Facebook ( . )

¡Hola! Esta es mi segunda participación en las convocatorias de la página de Facebook de Gundam, este es mi segundo drabble de verano con la palabra que gane en el sorteo. Mi palabra fue "cansancio" así que les dejaré mi pequeña historia (se suponía debía tener 1000 palabras pero por alguna razón que no logro entender no puedo hacer una historia corta u.u', una vez más).

Un abrazo.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Cansado

El calor era impotente. El sol pegaba con todas sus fuerzas, incluso las plantas parecían marchitas y el aire se sentía tibio cada vez que soplaba. Nada parecía poder sofocarlo, ni siquiera la cantimplora llena de agua tibia.

Pasó el dorso de su mano sobre su frente, alejando el río de sudor que se formaba con cada paso que daba internándose en la espesa selva. El cabello castaño estaba húmedo pegado al contorno de su cabeza, la camiseta verde mostraba una gran mancha oscura en la espalda.

Cualquier otro hubiera claudicado ante la severidad del calor, pero él no podía hacerlo. No porque no sintiera la fuerza del clima agotándole. Porque lo sentía. Pero tenía una misión que cumplir y nada se interponía en su camino. Incluso cuando tenía seis días en la madre selva, sin dormir más que un par de horas y sin un baño decente para alejar la fiebre del calor. Sin mencionar la falta de nutrientes.

Él no se quejaría.

Nunca se había quejado antes y no iba a comenzar ahora. Aunque podía pensar en una persona que estaría quejándose de las condiciones de la misión.

Una, casi, impermisible sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Bajó el rostro para que la sombra de la visera de la gorra lo cubriera. Tener esos pensamientos en ese momento era una locura, permitir que cosas insignificantes entraran en su consciencia solo podía causar su propia muerte y no tenía tiempo para morir.

Ese verano estaba llegando a ser un constante dolor de cabeza, con misiones por todas partes de la tierra. Acabar con el enemigo de la paz era un trabajo sucio, pero alguien debía hacerlo. Él era, entre una infinidad de soldados, el más capaz y el único con la suficiente audacia como para entrar en una selva inexplorada con nada más que un par de coordenadas, armas y la foto de su blanco.

Él no era un soldado de reconocimiento, la mochila colgando de su hombro estaba llena de explosivos, así como había un par de armas escondidas por todo su cuerpo, reconociéndolo como lo que era. Un soldado con la misión de acabar con todo aquel que pusiera la vida de las colonias y de la tierra en peligro.

No podía pensar en cuan exhausto se sentía o en como su cuerpo parecía estar empujándose muy fuera de los límites.

Él cumpliría con su misión.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

La estación de control estaba llena de movimiento. Incluso con la ventilación no era suficiente para ignorar el calor que venía con cada persona que entraba. El verano en la tierra era demasiado intenso pero ellos no podían estar en una de las colonias, no cuando sabían el complot formándose en la tierra y siendo su deber combatirlo, ellos estaban donde el peligro estuviera.

Duo preferiría estar en alguno de los polos con tal de evadir el calor insoportable del verano. No es como si fuera a suceder, pero se valía soñar, ¿no?

Apoyó el codo en el escritorio dejando de lado los papeles que debía revisar. Odiaba esa parte de pertenecer a las fuerzas de control, la papelería era aburrida, prefería estar en plena acción. Aunque con el calor que había, estaba feliz de estar dentro. No obstante se había quitado su chaqueta y tenía su trenza doblada hacía arriba –para evitar el calor-, porque pese a la ventilación el calor se asomaba fatídicamente. Una vez más, estaba feliz de estar dentro y no fuera.

Acomodó su barbilla en su palma, mientras su mirada vagaba sobre el resto de compañeros. Quatre estaba como si nada con su uniforme, pese que recién había entrado, aunque eso no era una novedad, el rubio venía de tierras áridas. Trowa parecía ligeramente afectado, dejando la chaqueta del uniforme y conformándose con la simple camiseta, mientras Wufei… él usaba trajes más calientes, seguro no sentía nada.

Miró alrededor notando por primera vez que faltaba uno de su grupo. Bufó, aquello no era sorpresa, ultimadamente él único del grupo que insistía en salir de la oficina era el hombre que podía con la papelería al tiempo que podía usarse como un arma.

El pragmático Heero Yuy había salido hace más de una semana en una misión encubierta, nadie recibiría sus noticias pues trabajaba solo. Eso no incluía a las cabezas de mando, ellos ya sabrían de la situación y aunque Duo quería ir a preguntar, lo cierto es que prefería esperar. En cualquier momento Heero entraría, con su expresión en blanco y directo a hacer su informe.

Suspiró.

El soldado perfecto entraría luego de una misión prácticamente suicida como si nada, su cabello alborotado como si recién se levantará y su expresión distante. Nada diría que había pasado un infierno, no habría un espacio para acercarse, no era de los hombres que fácilmente aceptará ser consolado…

—¿Hey Duo?

Rodó los ojos para sí mismo, estaba siendo un tonto, pensando en cosas tontas. No solo Heero era inalcanzable por su carácter huraño sino que no era posible que este le viera más que como un molesto compañero de trabajo. Por más que Duo había demostrado más de una vez ser lo suficiente capaz de valerse por sí mismo, para Heero él siempre estaría un escalón abajo. Algunas veces Duo quería…

—¿Duo? —La curiosa voz llamó un par de veces hasta que el trenzado alzó la mirada.

Hizo una mueca al ver que sus compañeros pilotos, secretarias y otros agentes estaban viéndole como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Claro que se debía a que la teniente Rose estaba llamándole insistentemente y él se había quedado mirando a la nada perdido en sus pensamientos.

Se encogió de hombros, no era propio de él tener vergüenza, aunque sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse. Algunas veces lamentaba sus pensamientos, no importaba cuantas veces se dijera que eran ideas estúpidas. Él siempre volvía a los pensamientos del frío soldado.

—¡Hey teniente! —contestó con una sonrisa. —Perdón, este calor está quemando mis neuronas.

La mujer vio a Duo con una expresión divertida. Era muy conocido que el conductor 02 tenía un sentido del humor extraño, aunque no era difícil de entenderlo, no cuando se recordaba que eran los conductores de los Gundams.

Recordando la razón por la que estaba ahí, su expresión demostró la gravedad del asunto.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo.

Duo frunció el ceño y asintió. Miró de reojo las miradas preocupadas de sus compañeros, pero solo se encogió de hombros. Había muchas razones por las que podía ser llamado y una de ellas era el miembro que faltaba de su grupo.

Sentado en la cómoda silla frente al escritorio de la teniente, Duo estaba listo para salir de la base e ir en búsqueda de Heero. No había otra razón para ser llamado y aunque la idea del frío hombre estando herido le hacía sentirse impotente se obligo a permanecer imperturbable. Cruzó las piernas y entrecerró los ojos a la mujer que parecía estar muy interesada en sus papales.

Finalmente ella suspiró. —Se trata de Heero.

Duo lo sabía.

—¿Está muerto? —No lo creía, sería impensable.

Un frío se asentó en su estómago ante la idea.

Rose negó. —No, siento haberte dado esa impresión. —Duo dejó salir el aire de golpe pero Rose no dejó de fruncir el ceño. —Sin embargo está en muy mala condición, lo han trasladado a su apartamento pero se niega a ser atendido por nadie.

Duo tragó con fuera. Heero había pasado una semana venga a saber dónde y había vuelto, al parecer lo suficiente herido como para no querer ser atendido pero al mismo tiempo, se había refugiado a lamer sus heridas.

—No creo que sea…

Rose negó. —No entiendes Duo —suspiró—. Necesita ser atendido y no creo que sea buena idea de que este solo en estos momentos.

Duo entrecerró los ojos. —Hay algo que estas ocultándome, ¿no es cierto? —Rodó los ojos—. No me entregaré a las fauces del león sin que me digas todo.

Rose respiró profundo.

—De acuerdo.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

El aire acondicionado vibraba, haciendo eco en el solitario apartamento. Las ventanas que daban al balcón estaban abiertas dejando ver el inmenso mar al fondo. La habitación principal estaba en orden meticuloso, incluso cuando un cuerpo yacía de lado en el centro de la cama matrimonial, sobre las sabanas color azul marino.

Una venda cubría parcialmente su rostro, así como parte de su pecho. El fuego era un elemento que nadie podía controlar, incluso el mejor soldado podía ser aniquilado por las llamas. Claro que Heero había demostrado su supremacía al mantenerse vivo aunque estuvo cerca de morir calcinado. No por un error de cálculos, sino porque pese a su expresión y acciones carentes de sentimientos, dentro había un hombre lleno de compasión.

Pese a ello, Duo alzó el arma cuando entró a la habitación y se acercó lentamente a la cama. Podía aceptar que Heero había sido gravemente herido ayudando a más de un par de familias, pero cuando un depredador está lastimado se hace mil veces más peligroso. Ir desarmado no era una idea lógica.

Hizo una mueca cuando sus pasos rechinaron sobre el piso lustroso de madera, estaba pasando demasiado tiempo dentro de la oficina que estaba oxidándose. Negó para sí mismo, su mirada se enfocó en el cuerpo extendido. Parecía dormido, tal vez… pero Duo no podía arriesgarse.

Se detuvo cuando se encontró al borde de la cama y no hubo ningún movimiento que delatará si Heero era consciente de que tenía compañía. Duo tragó con fuerza, tendría que acercarse más para ver si estaba fuera de combate. Puyarlo con su pistola parecía una mala idea. Muy lentamente puso la rodilla sobre la cama, y se inclinó hacía el rostro. Heero parecía tener la parte libre de su rostro escondida entre la almohada lo que le hacía imposible ver si estaba consciente.

Un grito para nada masculino escapo de sus labios cuando la mano con la que se apoyaba en la cama fue jalada de golpe, todo su mundo dio vuelta y se encontró sorprendido de espaldas contra el colchón. Un solo, frío y lacerante, ojo azul le miraba.

Tragó, la pistola había salido de su mano.

—Heero… amigo, veo que estas despierto…

El único ojo visible se estrechó.

Duo empezó a balbucear una excusa por haberse metido en el apartamento pero la ronca y oxidada voz lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo? —preguntó.

Duo parpadeó un par de veces, pero no pudo responder cuando sintió el cosquilleó de unos labios sobre los suyos. Y luego Heero dejó su cabeza caer en el hueco de su cuello, todo el peso de su cuerpo lo aplastó pero él no podía siquiera moverse.

El silencio volvió, así como el sonido suave de la respiración de Heero a su oído. Duo miró el techo con demasiada atención. Seguro Heero estaba medicado y esa era la razón para su exabrupto, posiblemente lo amenazaría cuando despertará, pero hasta que ese momento llegará iba a quedarse exactamente donde estaba y disfrutar del peso sobre su cuerpo.

Él también estaba cansado, demasiado cansado de negarse lo que había querido por tanto tiempo.


End file.
